Liar
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: "Liar Liar, must run in the blood. guess what those cuts on your wrist aren't going to make the truth any less real. So say hi to your sister and brothers for me. Remember, children shouldn't play with dead things might be some blood. oxox-A"
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first PPL fic, haven't seen many eps lately, mostly bits and pieces, so don't murder me please. Also I'm sorry how short this is. Really just an Intro. Better chapters later.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Dakota could hear was the screaming, then the sound a body falling to the ground. She was a curious person so she peeked down from the tree to see a man, Garrett, Jason's friend, with a shovel, bashing in Jason's sister, Ali's, head in. Her blood stained the ground where the lifeless corpse lay. "Shit," she hissed turning around on the branch to jump to the next. The late summer wind blew her black hair out of her face as she picked up speed. She stoped for a few seconds to listen if Garret was following or not. She couldn't hear anything and sighed, dropping to the forest floor. Her scrawny legs easily held up her 120 lb body when she hit the ground. It took Dakota a few seconds to ajust and take off for her friend's house a mile away. She swore to herself she would never speak about what she had just seen.<p> 


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Ok, yeah, Jason's probably really OOC during this fic, but Jason's known Dakota since she was probably 2, so they act a certain way around each other. Thought I'd plead my case before hand.**

* * *

><p>Present Day:<br>15-year-old Dakota Moss was woken up by her cellphone ringing. She reached around blindly for her cellphone in the dark floor of her apartment. After her game she had passed out on the hardwood floor of her apartment, aparently no one decided to give her three hours to sleep, according the the clock on her couch. A loud groan came from her before she grabbed the phone and answered it. "What jackass?" She asked, knowing it was Jason DiLarenes calling her at midnight.  
>"Someone's PMSing today," his smooth voice laughed as Dakota pushed herself off the floor.<br>"I'm running on 150 Monsters and 3 hours of sleep on a hardwood floor in the last 6 days dude," the black haired girl growled before digging in the freezer and pulling out two frozen Poptarts. "Why did you wake me?"  
>"Wanna stay over at my house tonight? It has to be better over here than on that shit matress you own," Jason asked. Dakota was already pulling her duffle bag over her shoulder, which was carrying her vollyball shoes, soccor cleats, soccor uniform, rugby uniform, Algebra 2, English 3, Chemestriy, Anicent History, and her iPod. Dakota slipped out of her apartment and locked it, still talking to Jason. "So how did your games go?"<br>"I was all across campus. First the damn soccor game right after school, which ran over, so they had to sub me out so I could run to the rugby field, while changing uniforms, we won the rugby game, not sure about the soccor game, then got 2 minutes to run to the locker room, change into my vollyball uniform, and get out onto the court," she told him. "I'll be over in 10 minutes, bye." She hung up her phone, stuffing her phone into the black duffle bag before slinging it around both of her shoulders and sliding her helmet over her head. The bike Jason had gotten her a few years back roared to life under her. She prayed to Hades that none of the cops (esspecially not Garrett) would be out and arrest her, as she had one parent in this town that could bail her out, and Dakota didn't live with her, nor could Ella Montgumary fully claim Dakota, since she gave her middle child up for adoption. They had talk a few times over the years since Dakota had found out she was related to Mike and Aria, but even after Ella had moved out of that house because of her husband cheating, (Dakota called her mom a hypocrite for that, because at least Byron didn't have a child when he cheated) Dakota hadn't moved in with her, though Ella had managed to get a few pieces of Dakota's art into the gallary she was working at.  
>Jason's house wasn't that far from Dakota's apartment, but with Dakota's luck she'd get arrested in the less than a half miles streach. Jason had offered to let her move in once he bought the house back, but she knew better. Even before the whole Allison thing people were talking about Jason and Dakota, since they spent a lot of time at his house and her apartment, and when Dakota had managed to get into a freshmen English class during her 8th grade year Jason had given her rides to and from the high school. She also visited him a lot when he had gotten into collage, so people just assumed that they were sleeping together. They weren't but at times Dakota wished.<br>She parked her dirtbike in the driveway, shutting it off before pulling her helmet off and placing it on the back. Dakota didn't bother knocking when she walked into Jason's house. "Damn Kody, any shorter and those shorts would be nonexistant," Jason laughed.  
>Dakota growled at him, only slightly irritated, "I changed my shoes before I ran home after the game. So shut up pervert."<br>"Am not!" Jason retorted, acting offended as Dakota dropped her bag onto the floor of his living room before pulling out her Rugby jersey and switching into it. "Ok, maybe a little." Dakota rolled her eyes before heading up to his room, Jason following behind her, shirtless.  
>"Soon I'll be showing up in basketball and hockey jerseys, already got the hockey jersey," Dakota told him before falling onto the bed across from Jason's, which she rightfully claimed as hers.<br>"Can't wait," Jason said. Dakota pulled the blankets up over her, trying to fall asleep. Before she fully drifted off her text alret went off. She groaned before looking at the screen and seeing an unknown number. Dakota opened the text and read it.  
><em>Your playing a dangerous game you see. Pulled in by your own stupidity. Tick tock your time is up, welcome to Hell bitch. Sweet dreams.-A<em>


	3. Nightmare

****Sorry for being gone for so long, high school's... well high school. Hopefully during X-mas Break (which is from the 23, which is a half day for my school, to the 3 or 4th, so for those of you who have longer breaks, I HATE YOU!) I'll get a bunch of my fics updated. Also, yes, Taleb (Toby/Caleb) slash is in this story... it's my OTP here.****

* * *

><p>Dakota stared at Jason, who stood in the middle of his kitchen, making pancakes. Shirtless. At 3 a.m. Dakota's mind was still in inappropreate mode and she had mental images of Jason pinning her under him running through her head. "Morning Kody," Jason said, snapping her out of her inapporpreate daydreams. "Pancakes?"<br>Dakota yawned loudly, "Why you making flapjacks at 3 morning?" She was still drousy enough to get away with the horrible grammer she was known for. The black haired girl sat down at the island trying not to fail and find herself face first onto the cold floor. She was freezing and wondered how Jason could stand being in just boxers in the kitchen, at 3 am. Probably the heat from the stove.  
>"Dunno," Jason told her, setting a plate infront of her with a bottle of Hersey's Chocolate syurp, the only thing that Dakota would eat on pancakes. "You should put some pants on."<br>"You should put some clothes on, you must be freezing your balls off," Dakota told him, pouring half of the bottle onto the pancakes. She dug into the chocolate chip pancakes, already knowing she was going to be out like a light after she finished them.  
>Jason grinned, telling his 15 year old friend he was going to be his perverted self, "If I didn't know any better I'd say your hitting on me."<br>"How does that sound anything like I'm hitting on you?" Dakota asked him as Jason sat down next to her. "Sounds more like a helpful suggestion to me."  
>"Why are you up at this time? I mean, kinda glad so they wouldn't be cold in the morning, but you use to sleep in until 7, at night. Running on 6 hours of sleep since last week, this just doesn't seem like you," Jason questioned her, raising one of his eyebrows.<br>Dakota looked down at her nearly finished pancakes, knowing if she denied any of it Jason would wrangle it outta her. "It was cold," she told him, wasn't the full truth but still part of the truth.  
>"And?"<br>Damn he knew he so well. "Nightmares," she whispered, barely audible.  
>Jason put his hand on hers, "Dakota, those people will never get their hands on you again. If they even try I will kill them." She nodded, putting the fork down on the plate. Jason stood up and put the plate into the skin, after scraping off what was left of the food off it. They walked back up to Jason's room. Dakota was heading back to her bed when Jason grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down with him. "Said you were cold." Dakota shrugged, happy some warmth in her life was still there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dakota stared at Toby, "Come on man you can't back out now!" Toby, her half-brother's boyfriend stared at her. "We just got out, you can't go back!"<br>"I have to Kody! I'm not leaving Caleb back there," Toby growled at Dakota. The two had an intense staring contest, light brown eyes meeting azure blue.  
>"How do you think I felt leaving Jason back there, Toby! Hm? I did this to make sure we weren't arrested and me killed! We're suspects number one and two, and I know who killed Allison! The person who did it knows that I know, I say anything, he'll kill my family!" Dakota hissed, her voice breaking as she talked about the family who didn't want her.<br>Toby's glare softened, understanding, slightly, where she was coming from. "What family? I thought you hated the Moss's," he questioned, his voice gentle and soothing.  
>"Not them, my bioloigcal family, Caleb, Aria, and Mike!" She finally admitted, waiting for the scoff in disbelief. "Garrett will kill them if I tell anyone, he'll kill Jason too!" She broke down in Toby's arms, tried of keeping everything together.<em>

* * *

><p>Dakota blinked as she woke up, feeling Jason's warm arms still wrapped around her. The alarm clock on his nightstand told her it was 4 am. She wasn't going to get that much sleep at this rate, but she tried, curling up to him as she drifted back into unconcesness<p> 


	4. Wolves

**Thinking of writing a Christmas one-shot for this story. What do you guys think? And yeah, I couldn't help myself, supernatural stuff is my area, I couldn't write a normal human only story if I tried. Also Toby's still at Rosewood High in this.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want a ride to school?" Jason asked Dakota as she finished straightening her hair (it wasn't straightening, more just flattening it out). Dakota shook her head as she pulled her Dean Winchester Rant tanktop down which had been riding up.<p>

**{AN: For those who don't know, the tanktop she's wearing is off of the Supernatural area of cafepress, it has Dean's rant from Yellow fever.}**

She looked around for her I Kissed Crowley hoodie and black skinny jeans. Except for her jeans (she was trying to change that too) everything about her outfit had to do with Supernatural, even her boxers (because they were so much more confretable then panties) related to her favorite show. "No Jason, people already think we're fucking, don't need to give them any more reasons to think that," she replied pulling her jeans on. "Anyways I'ma need to take my bike home after the game tonight." She zipped up her hoodie and snatched her Team Gabriel duffle bag off the couch. Jason threw a garnola bar at her. "Thanks dude."  
>Dakota walked out of the house and kick started her bike. She passed the Hasting's house on her route to school, even when she was coming from her apartment. The younger Hastings, Spencer, was unlocking her car when the black haired girl zoomed by, giving her a dirty look. Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna HATED her, though she was friends with two of their boyfriends, and related to one. Then again Aria didn't know they were related, and she was pretty sure Hanna and Spencer thought that she was flirting with Caleb and Toby. She went along with it just to piss them off more, though she'd never go for either, well Toby, maybe.<br>The teen bit down on her chocolate granola bar. Yeah, she should probably be wearing a helmet, but she never crashed, plus she wanted to finish eatting.  
>She parked her bike next to Toby's '87 Ford, opening the door and throwing her keys in the front passanger's seat, grabbing a black bag and moving her books to it. With the truck locked Dakota walked into the school, looking for the owner. The female could smell him down by his locker, with a soda, Pepsi maybe, but Caleb wasn't even at the school yet, which sucked.<br>While heading towards Toby's and her lockers she could hear the sounds of a fight. Around the corner was her friend, Jordan Frost, was being beaten up by a few basketball players, one inparticular she hated. Kota ran over and shoved through the crowd, grabbing Noel's fist before it could make contact with Jordan's face. Her eyes glowed red as her bangs fell in her face, face contorted in a vicious, domonate snarl. Her claws digging into Noel's hand, and her fangs were showing. "Don't do it Noel," she growled dominately.  
>Noel growled back in response but backed down. "Just because you have power doesn't mean that anyone likes you. You're still my freak adopted sister," he hissed at her apparently not remembering that her claws were still firmly lodged in his hand. Dakota ripped her claws from his hand violently, making him bleed worst than he had been. "Bitch!" The older male screamed at her, clutching his injured hand.<br>"Come one Jordan," she barked softly as she turned away from her injured adopted brother. The blond wolf triled after his friend as they navigated their way to Toby's locker.


	5. Crawl

****The story Dakota's writing at the end of this chapter is accutally a story I'm going to hopefully have posted on FictionPress sooner or later. Most likely next year. Look for it under Reaper's Wolf.  
>And yes The Girl Who Played With Fire, sequal to The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. I'm planning on reading the whole triology (shame the author died before he could continue onto the 4th book).<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Why is Noel's hand bleeding?" Caleb asked, directing it to Dakota. She ignored him as she gulped down half of the soda Toby had gotten her. "Kode, did you abuse your brother again?"<br>"Douche desurved it," Dakota retorted, pulling her English textbook out of Toby's locker, then her torn and aged Swedish copy of "The Girl Who Played With Fire" from her own.  
>Jordan looked at the book in her hand, "You reading those books concerns me." The female looked at him with a smirk on her face as she shut her locker. "And I'm guessing you're forcing one of us to take you to the movie when it comes out in the United States."<br>Toby waved his left hand sheepishly. "I volunteered," he admitted. "After sitting through all three of the Sweedish interperations of the books I thought seeing it in English would be good idea."  
>Jordan groaned, "See Toby you're just exhorting an obbsesion." Dakota laughed at the blond's statement.<br>"I'm taking her to see Underworld: Awakening next year," Caleb interjected.  
>Jordan sighed loudly in defeat, dramatically throwing his arms up, "I give up! Apparently I cannot have normal friends." Caleb, Toby, and Dakota all looked at him; Dakota's hand turning into a dark blue paw, Caleb growing a brown muzzle, and Toby gaining a black tail for a breif second before the three wolves retained their human qualities once again.<br>Dakota's cellphone vibrated in her hoodie pocket. She pulled it and opened a message from a blocked number.

_Not everyone are their own personal bloodhound. Take a good whiff of these three, one might not be here tomorrow.-A_

Dakota looked at the text for a second her eyebrows scrunching together before Toby spoke up. "What is it Koda?"  
>She erased the message before sliding the phone back in her pocket. "Nothing just someone fucking with me," she answered. Her face contorted in disgust when she smelled Caleb and Toby's girlfriends, along with their other two friends, heading towards the group. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she said, squeezing between Toby and Jordan to escape what would turn into the bitch fight of the year.<br>She ran to her first hour English class, sitting down in her seat in the back next to the door and starting to read.

* * *

><p><em>The shadow of a man<br>I'm nothing less  
>I am holding on, still holding on<br>And every now and then life begins again  
>I am holding on, still holding on<br>I'm not like you_

_Your faceless lies  
>Your weak dead heart<br>Your black dead eyes_

_I'll make it through, but not this time  
>Your hope is gone, and so is mine<em>

_Live, fight  
>Crawl back inside<br>Sick, blind  
>Love left behind<br>And I won't live, your weak wicked lie  
>You pull me in, I'm one step behind<em>

_Show me where it hurts  
>And I'll make it worse<br>Are you holding on? Keep holding on  
>Dilated eyes shine for one last time<br>Are you holding on? Keep holding on  
>You're not like me<em>

_Your faceless lies  
>Your weak dead heart<br>Your black dead eyes_

_I'll break you in, and let this die  
>Your hope is gone<br>And so is mine_

_Live, fight  
>Crawl back inside<br>Sick, blind  
>Love left behind<br>And I won't live, your weak wicked lie  
>You pull me in, I'm one step behind<em>

_I'm becoming a monster, just like you  
>After it all you'll try to break me too<br>Falling forever, chasing dreams  
>I brought you to life so I can hear you scream<em>

_Live, fight  
>Crawl back inside<br>Sick, blind  
>Love left behind<br>And I won't live, your weak wicked lie  
>You pull me in, I'm one step behind<em>

_I'm one step behind  
>I'm one step behind<em>

Dakota tapped her pencil on the paper as she blared Breaking Benjamin on her iPod. She was litterally drawing a blank on what to write for her creative writing class. All that was written on the paper was "Crawl" at the top in sharp, bold letters, and her name in top right hand corner.  
>Finally she thought of Sam and Adam on Supernatural and mentally facepalmed. She glanced up at the clock and figured she had 12-ish minutes left in class to finish it, more than enough time to spit out 2 pages, 3 if she was lucky. Though it wasn't due until the following week she just wanted to get a basic idea down. The wolf started to write as fast as she could, hopefully her sloppy hand writing was legible enough.<p>

_I stared out the window at the cold, black, rainy night. "Hollywood," my older half-brother, Sam, broke the slience in the abandoned house, that now smelled like death and blood. "We have to go. If Dad, Jenna, or Connor finds us..." I knew what he was going to say as he trailed off.  
>Of course we couldn't let had find us, I wasn't going to deal with that any more. We'd gotten away from that controlling bastard less than three months ago, neither of us really wanted to go back. Especially after discovering what we were. If Dad found out, well let's say I don't want to find out what the recieving end of a .44 Colt feels like, neither does my 19-year-old half brother.<br>I sighed and got up, grabbing my black duffle bag off the floor, slinging it over my shoulder before we walked out of the house, careful not to leave any evidence of what had happened in the white-picket fence house mere hours ago.  
>Sam's raven black hair was plastered to his face by the time we got to the black '67 Impala. I threw my stuff in the passanger's seat and streached out in the back, staring up at the tan ceiling while the sound of ran pounding against the ancient car was drowned out by a Foo Fighter's song.<br>"You know I wish I could you a semi-normal life," Sam told me. I looked over and could tell by how his dark electric blue eyes were angled in the rear view mirror that he was looking at me.  
>Sam and I share 4 things, our eye color, which we got from our dad; our height, which Sam got from Dad but I got from my mom, 6'1" for me, 6"4' for Sam; black hair, different shades though, his is raven black while mine's more of a blue-obsidion color; and the fact we both our mothers are deceased.<br>I nodded silently, looking out of the window my black sneakers were pressed against. "I wish you could have friends besides me, stay in a school for more than two months, and I know you wished you could have a dog but..." Sam started.  
>I cut him off, "I know, until Dad finally dies or just stops looking for us, none of that is even remotely plausable. I'm not some whiney, teenage brat that doesn't understand the circumstances of this situation, Sam." I took a breath as the song changed to Breaking Benjamin's "Diary of Jane." "I understand that no matter what, we have to stay away from Dad, and if that means sacrificing most of what normal teens take for granted, then fine. Hunting, I can deal with, same with the constant relocating, what I can't stand is you constantly apologizing for not being able to give me a normalish life."<em>

The bell rung and Dakota closed her notebook, satisfied with what she'd written.


	6. Demons

Toby sat down across from his friend, who had ten large fries sitting in front of her, along with 4 Big Macs, and a soda. "Hungry?" He questioned as she bit into a Big Mac which had a large layer of fries at the top.  
>Dakota nodded, typing something on her laptop with one hand while shoving a fist full of fries into her already full mouth. He stared at the top of the laptop, with artwork from him, Caleb, Jordan, and Dakota herself. The black, broken, ducttaped heart with J+D in the corner caught his eye for a few moments. "So any luck with trying to find out who your half-sibling is?"<br>She looked up at him through her blue-obsidion black bangs, shaking her head. She swallowed and took a drink of her soda before speaking, "Toby I'm looking for a John Doe with a John Doe. My dad doesn't know his name, hell, he's not ever sure if I'm looking for a John or a Jane Doe. My sibling could be on the other side of the world for all I know. I have a last name, that's it. There's a big possiblity that the chick has married."  
>Suddenly Dakota was informed that she had an email from an anonymous email. Dakota opened it (praying it was from some 'friends' in South Dakota) but insted the email read: <em>Having some trouble? Maybe your Uncle will know something Daddy doesn't.-A<em> Dakota quickly shut off her laptop and shoved it into her bag, giving it to Toby. "Meet me back at my place, take all this with you too. I'll be there later," she told him before running out of the restaurant and down the road. Though she really didn't want to bring up past memories, for some reason she had a feeling that this might be the only way to find out who her other half sibling is.  
>Rosewood Cemetary wasn't empty that day, a few people here and there, thankfully no one near where Dakota was heading. The gray marble head stone had the name Ramos carved into the front, then her uncle's birth and death dates on the front. She stopped and stared at his death date. May 2, 2001.<br>The black haired girl's breathing started to become erratic, memories flashing in her head of that day. She curled up against the headstone of one of Toby's ancestors, her arms around her legs, which were drawn up to her chest. She tried to hold herself together, buring those nightmares again before standing up and taking deep breaths. She walked around to the back of the devil's tombstone, where a newspaper was taped. Dakota ripped it off and read the note written in Sharpie. _Check out the engagements-A_  
>Dakota flipped the California newspaper open and read the circled engagement. <strong>Dawson-Hawks<strong>. Hawks... that was the last name her father had given her. This was the woman who in a way was her step-mother.  
>She ran out of the cemetary, jumping over the monster's headstone as she did.<p>

* * *

><p>Toby looked at the newspaper on Dakota's coffee table. The headline read: <strong>Ramos Found Guilty<strong>, underneith the subline really agitated him. **27-Year-Old Manny Ramos Convicted Guilty of Murdering His Brother**. Toby remembered when this trial happened, his mom and dad had known Manny, and knew he'd never kill without reason. It's how he met Dakota in the first place. Of course the newspaper didn't get the whole story, since Manny didn't want his daughter to go through what she would have if they had found out why he killed his brother. He killed and lied to protect his daughter, which landed him 25 to life, no probation.  
>Toby was the only one besides his parents who knew exactly why Manny had murdered his brother back in '01, but that's a story for another time.<br>He grabbed Dakota's sketch book off the coffee table, allowing her pet ferret, Crowley, to drag off the old newspaper to quiet possibly tear apart.  
>In turn of Toby knowing what nearly happened to her, he had revealed to her Jenna sexually abusing him, and once she bought an apartment away from her adoptive family, the Kahns, he usually stayed there when he could. Dakota also took the liberty of beating Jenna up whenever she got an excuse, or even when she didn't have one; which she always had one, but not one she could tell anybody about.<br>Toby flipped open to the middle of the book, which had a story written on the adjacent page. The picture was of a black and blue wolf ripping apart a demon, that looked oddly like Jenna. He read the sloppy hand writing on the oppisite page.

_Jayla's eyes turned black as she faced the werewolf. "Really? You think I didn't know Donna? I've known all along. But I don't care, because soon he won't have you to go running to," the demon sneered.  
>Donna growled, "Go ahead and try to kill me bitch. Even if you do, I have people who would gladly kill you if you give them a reason." The brunette turned into a black wolf, her tail and legs a dark blue, white fangs showing as her muzzle pulled back into a snarl.<br>Jayla moved to attack, only to have Donna attack her first, knocking her to the ground while sinking her claws into the demon's leg. Jayla screamed before attempting to struggle to her feet again. Donna pinned her down, slowly torturing her. A brown haired man walked out of the woods, carring a gas can in his right hand. Donna moved aside, allowing her mate to pour the gas over Jayla's now mostly skinned body. "Guess you wish this wasn't your own personal body now. Since you can't just leave this," Tyler hissed at his 'step-sister' before stiking a match and throwing it onto the demon's body. The wolves stepped back when the fire started, Donna licking Tyler's hand as the screams echoed in their ears.  
><em>You're finally free,_ Donna told him telepathically.  
>"I know Donna, I know," Tyler whispered.<em>

In the backdrop of the picture he could see the drawing of the tattoo he had on his side: 9/01 Free At Last.  
>This drawing and story had alot of meaning behind it for Toby. It's a symbol of his freedom from Jenna. Sure it was a little werid that Dakota pretty much called him and her mates in the story, but either way she was part of the reason that he was finally away from Jenna. And to this day he could never fully thank her.<p> 


	7. Family

Dakota sat next to Toby on the couch, typing something on her laptop, her left foot in his lap while her right was pulled up so it could balance her laptop. The vibrations from the music shook her leg, making her shorts fall down her thigh.

There's blood on the gun  
>That's in your hand<br>And the murder in front of you  
>Send out the wolves<br>The King is dead  
>Little pills taking over<p>

This means war  
>Did the sun just burn out<br>Leaving you all alone

Living in a wicked world  
>We're living in a wicked world<br>There's no way you will escape  
>No one ever gets away<p>

Love was the fuel  
>That drove your sin<br>When the Majesty followed you  
>The witches dance<br>The night begins  
>And the heart's taking over<p>

The Royalty won't wash away  
>It's his scent that's inside of you<br>Off with her head  
>The Queen, she screams<br>Little pills taking over

This means war  
>Did the sun just burn out<br>Leaving you all alone

Living in a wicked world  
>We're living in a wicked world<br>There's no way you will escape  
>No one ever gets away<p>

Living in a wicked world  
>We're living in a wicked world<br>It's a wicked world  
>Will someone save me<br>Save me

Somebody save me  
>Somebody save me<p>

"So what was with you running off yesterday?" the brunette asked his black haired companion. Dakota looked up at him, raising a pierced eyebrow questionably. "Yeah, I remember that."  
>Dakota's eyes dropped back onto the screen, a picture of her and Caleb as the desktop background. She remembered when they first took that picture, right before he started dating Hanna for the second time. Toby had taken the picture, complaining he couldn't have been in it himself.<br>She shrugged for a moment and pulled up the tab with Claudia Dawson's information. Dakota pulled out her cellphone, dialing the woman's home number then pressed the call button. The wolf turned down the in-call volume, then locked her laptop, put it on the cushion of the leather couch, and walked out of her apartment as the phone rang. Finally the somewhat silence was broken by someone picking up the line in California. "Hello?" A young boy (or someone who's voice sounds like a little kid over the phone) answered.  
>"Hi, does Claudia Dawson happen to live here?" She asked him.<br>On the other end the boy yelled, with the phone away from his face, "Mom!"  
>Dakota could hear the conversation on the other end. "Yes James?" A woman questioned the boy.<br>James replied, "Someone wants to talk to you."  
>Dakota heard the phone switch holders and then a woman answer, "Hello, Claudia Dawson speaking."<br>"Hi, Mrs. Dawson, my name's Dakota Kahn," she started.  
>"Dakota, Caleb's told me so much about you," Claudia replied.<br>The wolf was caught off guard by that, "You're Caleb's biological mom?"  
>"Yes sweetie, now what can I do for you?" Caleb's mom asked. Dakota felt dizzy and slightly queasy but she shook it off.<br>"Uh, you wouldn't happen to remember a Manny Ramos, from around the time Caleb was conceived?" She said, her voice wavering a little bit from the shock.  
>The other end of the phone was silent for a few moments then finally her possible step-mom spoke again, a dreaminess in her voice, "Yes, I do. He's Caleb's father. Why?"<br>"Just wondering, thanks," Dakota told her before hanging up. The werewolf slumped against the wall, which was the only thing supporting her weight. _Oh my Hades,_ she thought. _Caleb's my brother._

She walked back in and picked up her laptop, not bothering to drop her feet on Toby's lap when she sat down. Dakota sent an e-mail to officer, telling her that she'd be visiting her father tomorrow.

Toby looked at her, "What was that all about?"

The younger wolf looked up at him. "I know who my other half-sibling is," she admitted, her voice broken and barely audible.

Toby looked at her and rolled his hand signaling her to continue. "Well? Who is it?"

"Caleb."

* * *

><p><strong>State Correctional Institution –Chester, Pennsylvania. Next Day<strong>

Dakota stepped through the metal detector, and of course it went off. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail for the guard to see her piercing. "New piercings Ramos?" He asked. Dakota nodded, handing him the papers so he could look at them. "Write this yourself?"  
>"Don't I always Drew?" Dakota told him. She knew most of the guards, spending a lot of time at the gaol visiting her dad, who most of the guards knew from the case evidence he forced his lawyer to keep out of the court and trail, for her sake. He didn't care that it could have kept him out of jail or gave him a lesser charge, he just cared what would have happened to his daughter if the information had been leaked to the press. Dakota thanked her father every day for that, but wished that he didn't get sent to prison.<p>

"Boyfriend?" the brunette cop asked as he held up the picture of her, Toby, and Caleb.

Dakota snatched the photo from him. "Half-brother and Toby," she retorted. He let her in the visiting room. She walked up to a man with raven black hair, in a pair of black jeans, a blue hoodie, and a Harley-Davidson t-shirt on. "Hey Ramos," she said, changing her voice so it was deeper and more masculine.

"Gage you should really do something about your voice," her father laughed, standing up to face her. She hugged him for a few seconds before they sat down again. Dakota handed him the paper with her story on it, then the picture. "Boyfriend Dakota?"

Dakota silently shook her head, staring at her father and analyzing his face. How could she have not noticed before? Sure Caleb's hair wasn't as dark as Manny's was, but her father had pasted on his cheek bones onto both of his children, the brown-hazel eyes to Caleb, in fact she was amazed she hadn't automatically thought: "Holy shit, Caleb's my brother." It did explain why people asked if they were siblings, the ones that didn't know Manny, well even the ones who did, Manny was kinda a man-whore. "Well who is it then? One of Ella's kids? Toby's siblings? Jordan's or Jayson's?"

"His name is Caleb Tyler Rivers, he's 16, born July 13th, 1995 to Claudia Hawkings and Manny Ramos. That is your son dad, my half-brother, and closet friend."


	8. Football 1 week

**Countdown to PLL season premire. In other words really short chapters. 1 week! This also has an important person in it. And finally, please review my muse it finding the lack of reviews depressing. PLL charecter of your choice. 'Cept Toby, instead Keegan.**

* * *

><p>Toby shook his head as him and Dakota walked in the park, "Not gonna tell him?"<br>Dakota stared at him with an 'are you fucking pshyco?' look."Dad told me not to, anyways I need some time for this to sink in. Caleb's still trying to grip the whole little half brother thing with his mom," Dakota replied. "And Dad wants to be able to explain what happened in 2000."  
>A football came out of no where, hitting Toby in the face. Dakota grabbed it off the ground and looked around for the owner. There was a guy with really saturated bright blue eyes, raven black hair, and tan skin, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt running over to them. "Sorry," he squeaked.<br>"It's okay dude," she told him, tossing it back at him. "You're John's kid right? Max Singer?"  
>Max nodded, "Noel's sister?"<br>"Unfortantly," She mumbled. Max nodded then ran off to rejoin his friend.  
>"You should ask your dad if you have any other siblings," Toby told Dakota.<p> 


	9. Grill

**Happy New Years, and tonight's the Winter premire. Hopefully my muse will be inspired more.**

* * *

><p>Caleb met up with Dakota and Toby at Jason's house. "Hey guys," he said when he fell down on the leather couch next to the black haired girl.<br>"Hey Caleb," Dakota replied, not looking up from her laptop. "How long until Jordan gets here I wanna watch this movie so bad."  
>"Dunno, Jordan didn't answer his phone when I called him," Caleb replied. Dakota groaned and continued to type.<br>"What're you writing?" Caleb asked peaking over the laptop. Dakota shut it so Caleb couldn't see it. "Mind your own business. You'll get to read it when it's done, hopefully by the end of this semester, since that's when it's due," she told her half-brother. "Watch the TV, just don't get in my business." Caleb raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Her laptop informed her she got an anonymous email. She clicked on it and saw there was a file attached. . Dakota's face scrunched up as she clicked the link and then opened it.  
>As she looked over it she noticed that it said Allison lived with her mom and step-dad. "Hey, Jason!" She yelled, exiting out of the document then erasing it completely.<br>The blond walked into the living room dressed in a black t-shirt, Manny's old leather jacket, black skinny tie (yeah her dad had a great sense in style back in the '80s), and a pair of raggy Levi blue jeans. "Yeah Kod?" He asked.  
>She leaned back and looked at him, "Was Allison your half sister?" "Yeah, why?"<br>"No reason. We're leaving soon, with or without Jordan," Kody told him. "And this is for you and Caleb, I found out who my half-brother is."  
>Both of the guys who didn't know looked at her. "Who?"<br>"I'll tell you guys when my dad wants me to tell him," Dakota replied. "Only Toby knows because my dad trusts him a lot. Probably a lot more than he should, but he does." Toby threw a pillow at Dakota. She threw it back at him and started to write again.

* * *

><p>"So who is it?" Caleb bugged Toby. "Come on I know Kota won't ever fucking tell me. It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to know." Toby looked up from his book, sighing. "Please?" Caleb begged, using the puppy dog eyes his half sister had been known for most of her life.<br>They never did work on Toby. "No Caleb," Toby barked at him. "Dakota will tell you when she's damn ready to. It's not my place to tell, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get this done before I have to run boundreies." Caleb sighed, standing up and walking out of the Grill.


	10. How to Fight Dirty

Ella opened the yellow package, a piece of paper fell out onto her lap. She unfolded the near-fabric paper and read it. _Maybe one piece of art in a gallery wasn't enough for your dear daughter Dakota. Two visits in sixteen years? Not being able to tell her own brother who she is to him? And No wonder she doesn't like being in your class, and does anything she can to get out every day. Maybe you could be a better mother, like Emmanuel Ramos was a better father, going to jail because he protected your daughter, from her uncle and from this town knowing why he really killed him. But don't take my word for it. It's all in the repetition-A_  
>Mrs. Montgomery pulled out the packet of stapled papers, typed in the upper right hand corner was: <em>Dakota Kahn 91 7th perod Creative Writing._She started to read though the papers that her daughter wrote.

_My first time getting baked was after my dad hit me for the first time. Well not my dad, my adopted dad, Nick's biological dad. Jamie and Izzy took me up to Jamie's room, and they introduced me to hemp, and shotgunning. Jamie wouldn't let Izzy shotgun with me though, taking on the kinda older brother role and doing it himself. Izzy was a perv and a douchebag, so I didn't mind Jamie doing it himself. He wasn't my first kiss, if you could consider shotgunning kissing. Tyler has that privilage, at age 8.  
>My hands started to shake and I felt like I could go over an edge at any minute. Jamie kept me down though telling me that everything would be ok, the things wouldn't get me. Wish that he could make the real monsters disapper. Nick, my dad, and mom. Ashley, and my bio mom.<em>

_I hate seeing him hurt. His step sister hurts him all the time, well she did before I stopped her. Then they sent him away. My best friend. It left me alone and made me set up walls. Kept me isolated. Jason, Toby, both gone. Sure Jordan, Cody, Jayson, Mike, Ian, and Tyler are still here, but I've lost the two that mean the most to me. Can't go to my mom, she won't give a damn, and I barely get to see my dad. I wish they were here, but they aren't so I roll with the punches. Even send a few back. But I can't deal with much anymore._

_Finally they're back, and the wicked witch is dead. Now just need to rid him of the other one._

Ella read through the other ones, seeing the repeats in what Dakota wrote. "I should probably just tell them, and her, she needs something besides that," Ella thought. "Manny was so much better of a parent, he killed for her. When I gave her and him up for adoption."


	11. Dirty Little Secret

"Hey Kota," Jason smirked leaning against the locker next to hers. Dakota looked at the blond as she pulled a notebook out of her locker. "Still being a hyprocrite Jason?" She snorted.  
>Jason rolled his blue eyes, "Hey you seem to be coming in for a lot of counciling." The black haired wolf flipped him off as she slammd her locker door shut and started to walk to her 3rd hour class. On her way she 'accidently' bumped into Noel, whose, in natural reflexes, arm swung around and nearly clipped Dakota. "Watch where you're going whore," Noel hissed at his adopted sister. "Fuck off vy bespoleznyì predlogom volk," she cussed back in Russian. "Yeah well..." Noel sputtered having absolutely no fucking idea what to retort with. Incopanet idiot.<br>Thankfully Jason came to her rescue. "Problem here Kahn?" He growled, eyes glowing dark orange in warning. That was the protective older brother in Jason that only came out around Dakota and occasionally Toby, when the older wolf needed it.  
>Jason knew how much of a piece of shit the Kahn family was to Dakota, and he wasn't afraid to step up to them, dispite them being high up in the social status in the pack. Power though, not really, even with Dakota, Emmanul Ramos' daughter, great-great-great-great-great grandaughter of Pannoowau Shoemowetochawcawewascatowe, or as he's better known as, He Lies to High-backed Wolf, the founder of the pack and first Alpha after it broke away from the original pack in Massachusetts over two-hundred years prior. The Hastings were the current Alpha family, and Jason's had been the Beta family until everything happened with Allison (which came up a dead end when the pack tried to hook someone to her disapperance), then a different Beta took over, Jason didn't know who nor did he care.<br>"No Mr. DiLaurentis, just a conversation between siblings," Noel lied before he hurried to his class. Dakota sighed, thanking Jason before she walked into her mom's classroom and sat down in the back cornor seat, farthest from the front of the room and Ella's desk, yet closest to the door, which she was most likely just going to leave through within the first ten minutes of class. She put her earbuds in her ears and pressed play on her mp3 as the classroom started to fill up.

_He wakes up haunted  
>With voices in his head<br>Nobody knows it but today  
>He won't go unnoticed<br>He can't forget  
>Can't forgive<br>For what they said  
>He's never been<br>So hurt but  
>Today the screaming<br>Is over_

_Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe he needed to be wanted<br>Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Maybe he needed to be wanted_

_She takes the long way home  
>Fighting her emotions<br>She's a loner but tonight  
>She won't go unnoticed<br>If she can't remember when  
>She loses her temper<br>Nobody knows her but tonight  
>The silence is over<em>

_Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe she needed to be wanted<br>Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe she needed to be wanted<em>

_Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe they needed<em>

_Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe they needed to be wanted<br>Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe they needed<br>To be wanted  
>Wanted<em>

Dakota pulled out her notebook and started to write while the song changed.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>The way she feels inside (inside)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)<em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<em>

_Who has to know  
>Who has to know<em>

_I looked up at Toby as he stood up, pulling a black t-shirt over his head. "Not staying?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow up at my friend from the bed he'd just gotten out of.  
>"If my girlfriend finds out I've been here at all we'll both be fucked, and not in the good way," he replied looking around for his jeans.<br>I tossed them to him from the other side of the bed. "So still a dirty little secret, gotta say I was expecting more after what? 3 years?" I was personially hoping that my words would finally grip reality with him after 4 years of being together.  
>"4 years Kota," Tobe replied pulling the faded blue jeans over his black boxers that I wanted to nothing more than to rip off of his hips. But I was a good wolf and didn't knowing that he wasn't leaving Spencer anytime soon. After four plus years of a relationship destained to fail, and them being on-again, off again, off mostly, during those four plus years while him and I have stayed together for those four years solid, nothing on and off about it, except the clothes. I didn't understand why he didn't just leave her. He could do so much better than her, or me for that matter. Toby leaned down and kissed me before he softly padded out of my room.<em>

Her writing was cut short by Ella calling on her, "Dakota." Dakota looked up at her through her bangs. "How would you discribe Zeus?" She questioned.  
>Dakota knew she'd get a kick out of this. "Zeus was a spoiled rotten, incomponate, whiney, slutly, son of a bitch who doesn't desurved the fucking title of king of the gods, which rightfully belongs to—" Dakota stood up displaying her University of Hades hoodie off for the whole class to see. "—Hades, Zeus' older, much more handsome brother, and my patron god." Dakota fell back into her seat feelinng accomplished with herself, a smug grin plastered on her face. Ella sighed, rubbing her eyes and turning back to the lesson.<p> 


	12. Goodbye For Now

**Sorry for not updating in forever, my minds been all over the place with everything. But here's chapter 8, I think. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before Monday's episode. Spoiler Alert: TOBY'S COMING BACK. Hopefully he stays. Wow 2 episode's til A's revealed... I think it's Melissa. Or Noel.**

* * *

><p>Dakota stepped out of her Alegbra 1 class, her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled out her HTC Trophy and answered the phone call. "Yeah?" She questioned, walking to her locker.<br>"Dakota Kahn?" A female asked over the line.  
>Dakota opened her locker door. "That's me who's th..."<br>She was cut off by the older woman, "I'm Laura Reese, head nurse at Rosewood Community Hospital, your brother, Toby Cavanaugh, was just brought in with muliple bullet wounds in his upper arm a few minutes ago. We couldn't get a hold of his step-mother, father, or step-sister, and he's going into surgery as we speak."  
>"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can. Mrs. Resse, you wouldn't happen to know what the bullets were fordged from?" Dakota managed to inquire while rushing to Jason's office, knocking people down in the process.<br>There was a near slience before the nurse spoke again. "Gold, I don't understand what... oh. Ok, now I do, I'll be sure to imform the doctor," she told Dakota.  
>"Thank you," Dakota replied hanging up and opening Jason's office door. A younger boy with golden brown hair was sitting across from Jason. "Jason, we need to go. Now."<br>Jason looked over at her, "I'm busy."  
>Dakota's eyes glowed green. "Toby's been shot up, with gold bullets. He's in the hosptial right now, in other words we need to <em>fucking<em> go," she growled at him.  
>The DiLaurentis stood up, grabbing his keys, "Frank you can go back to class. Pick this up later." Frank stood up passing Dakota, who followed him out, Jason behind her. Dakota climbed into the passangers seat of Jason's car, heart hammering against her ribs. Her worst fear, one of her friends being shot with gold bullets, had just come true. Her phone rang and she prayed it wasn't someone from the hospital calling to tell her Toby hadn't made it through the surgery. Instead it was a text message. She didn't read who it was from, though she was assuming it was from Caleb, wondering what had happened to her.<p>

_Good thing he was into EMS back in Maine, otherwise Toby might not be with us anymore. Caleb and Jason might not be so lucky though.- A_

Dakota was pretty sure all the color drained from her face as she deleted the message. It was a silent tense ride to the hospital.  
>When they got there Dakota scrammbled out of the car, sprinting for the doors while Jason parked the car. At the nurse's station she spoke to a short Latino nurse with big brown doe eyes and long black curly hair. "Toby Cavanaugh," she said, nearly shaking. "I'm his sister, Dakota Kahn. Jason DiLaurentis is gonna be in here looking for him in a few minutes, just send him."<br>The nurse nodded, typing Toby's name on the computer. "Room 413, fourth floor. He just got out of surgery so he's probably going to be asleep," she told Dakota. The Native American nodded a thanks quickly before running to the stairwell and running up them like it was nothing. Dakota was pretty sure she set a new record of knocking people down before she reached Toby's room.  
>His left arm was in a sling and he was asleep. There were two IVs in his good arm, one dripping the regular clear liquid, while the other was full of black liquid that Dakota could idetify as Anti-Au. Toby was asleep, making her breath a sigh of relief as she fell into the chair to his right. She pulled out her phone and texted Caleb where she was and what had happened.<p>

_Caleb, the hosp. Tobe was shot w/ Au in his arm. He's fine now. Come after skewl if ya can.  
>Caleb was Here - XD<em>

She didn't bother reading his reply instead she waited for Toby to wake up.

* * *

><p>It was a full hour before Toby woke up. One of the doctors had come in and talked to Dakota and Jason, also removing the Au drip from his arm. "Kota?" He asked grogilly.<br>The werewolf broke out into a grin at the sound of his voice. "Mornin' sleeping beauty," she joked. Toby chuckled while blinking. "You remember who shot you?"  
>Toby shook his head retorted sarcastically, "I don't remember anything except gunshots, and my ass being in excuseating pain Kody."<br>She slapped him over the head. "Don't sass me Toby I'm trying to find out who the fuck did this to you."  
>Toby rubbed his head with his good arm. "Ow, sorry. Didn't need to hit me," he complained. The door opened and both of them looked up.<br>"Get out," Dakota growled at Jenna, fangs bared at the pale girl.  
>Jenna glared in Dakota's genral direction, "I have more of a right to be here than you do."<br>"Bullshit," Kota hissed back, feeling Toby's hand tighten around hers. "Get out before I make you. Or have you forgotten the last time I made you leave him alone?" Jenna involitarily flinched at Dakota's comment. "And don't even think I wouldn't stoop as low to beating up a blind chick because we both know you desurve it." The blind girl backed out of the room in fear, leaving the two of them alone again.  
>"Thanks Koty," Toby told her as she sat down.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after Toby got out of the hospital Dakota had fallen asleep directly after school. When she woke up at Jason's he gave her a note written on a sticky note.<br>_Dakota,  
>I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye in person, but I couldn't stay there any longer, it hurt too much. I'm so sorry. Tell your brother I said 'bye. Maybe I'll see you somewhere someday.<br>Toby_

Dakota dropped the note to the floor and broke down crying. Jason grabbed her before she could hit the floor, hugging her as she cried. "It's ok Kody," he whispered to her. "It's ok."  
>Through her sobs she managed to tell him one thing, "This is your whore of a sister's fault."<p> 


End file.
